Alborada
by AndiiM
Summary: La alegria de dos amantes eternos expresada en simples notas musicales. En Eclipse, Edward hizo dos promesas que debe cumplir. Fic basado en mi punto de vista de la continuacion de Eclipse. ExB
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes son de la excelente escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo escribi esta historia que es como me gustaria que siga._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que algo estaba mal. No podía continuar fingiendo que no extrañaba a Jacob. Hacía dos meses que no me contestaba el teléfono y cuando iba a La Push, Billy siempre me mentía diciendo que estaba con la manada. Pero alguien no puede desaparecer de la faz de la tierra así como así. Tenía que haber una explicación racional.

Y fue en ese momento en el que agradecí más que nunca que Edward no pudiera saber qué es lo que estaba pensando. Yo presentía que algo tenía que ver con la ausencia de Jacob, pero cada vez que sacaba el tema me evadía, como siempre. Alice tampoco ayudaba con el tema, se cerraba completamente.

Y mi boda se acercaba, me sentía terrible y a la vez ansiosa. Terrible por el simple hecho de casarme. Nunca pensé que a los 18 años estaría vestida de blanco frente a un altar. Y ansiosa porque sabía que después de esa boda Edward me debía dos promesas, y a las dos las esperaba con una gran emoción.

Tenía muy en claro que con una de esas promesas estaba dispuesta a abandonar todo mi mundo humano pero renunciar a ese mundo humando también significaba vivir toda la eternidad con Edward, y eso no tenía precio. Él era la persona que más necesitaba para sobrevivir. No concibo una vida sin él, aunque ya pase una época sin su presencia. Y no deseo volver a vivir algo así.

Pero también necesitaba a Jacob, el era mi sol personal, el que me permitió salir de las tinieblas. Pero yo ya había tomado una decisión y por esa decisión el no me hablaba más. Sabía que lo había hecho sufrir, y nunca encontraría mi propio perdón hasta que él no me perdonase. Debía buscarlo, como sea y dónde sea.

Tenia muy en claro que Edward no me ayudaría y Alice mucho menos. No sabía a quién recurrir. Mi padre trató de convencer a Billy para que le diga donde estaba Jacob, pero Billy siempre contestaba con evasivas. También habló con Sam, quién también se negaba a decir nada. Nadie sabia nada, o mejor dicho, nadie me quería decir nada.

Entonces decidí esperar. Pasaría mi boda, dejaría de ser humana, y cuando sepa controlarme y me encuentre en condiciones, emprendería su búsqueda, no importando lo que cueste. No importando cual sería su final. Sabía que detestaría el olor de Jake, que desearía despedazarlo y matarlo. Pero al menos necesitaba verlo de lejos. No podía vivir con esta incertidumbre. Entonces me di cuenta que ahora deseaba mucho más que llegue mi boda. Aunque eso no signifique felicidad total.

* * *

**_Este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, el prologo es cortito, pero los demas capitulos son un poco mas largos._**

**_Queria agradecer a mi amiga Silvana, que me ayudo con el titulo porque no tenia algo en concreto, y ademas siempre me incentivo y me ayudo a corregir algunas partes._**

**_Espero reviews con su opinion, al que quiera aportar algo, bienvenido sea _**


	2. Preparativos

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo cree esta historia en particular._

* * *

**1. Preparativos**

-¿Bella?- me preguntó-¿Puedo saber en que estás pensando?

-Mmm.. tú siempre esperas que te conteste, pero cuando yo te pregunto no me contestas.- le dije, no era justo que siempre yo le respondiera pero él me evadiera, evité mirarlo o sino terminaría contándole todo.

-Pero es que resulta muy frustrante.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo- le contesté desafiante, aun con la mirada en otro lado.

Entonces fue que agarro mi rostro entre sus manos y yo quedé deslumbrada, apenas entendiendo lo que me decía.

-Simplemente quiero saber que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada.

-Vale, si te interesa tanto estoy pensando en la boda.- le mentí, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Sé que no es eso, pero si no me lo quieres decir no te obligaré- y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Aunque él sabía que no pensaba en eso no podría haber dudado tanto, sólo faltaban 2 días para la boda y yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Además Alice no ayudaba a calmarme, más loca me ponía. Me hizo probarme el vestido como 15 veces. Era un precioso vestido, no lo podía negar, pero era demasiado para mi. Además me hizo elegir entre cientos de arreglos florales, y a mi todos me parecían iguales, así que le di la posibilidad de elegir a Esme, que sabia que tenia buen gusto.

Cuando mis padres se enteraron de la boda casi les da un infarto. Mi madre me tuvo como 10 horas en el teléfono sermoneándome acerca de si estaba segura de lo que quería, y que porque lo hacia. La respuesta era simple, estaba muy segura de querer a Edward durante toda mi existencia, y lo hacia porque estaba perdida e incondicionalmente enamorada de el.

Mi padre simplemente se dedico a demostrarme su negación con respecto al tema, lo cual incluía de nuevo los toque de queda. Y eso tenia su lado bueno, ya que podía huir del aturdimiento de Alice. Además no era tan grave por que Edward se pasaba todo ese tiempo conmigo en mi habitación, pero eso tampoco ayudaba. Después de nuestro "compromiso" el me dejo las cosas en claro, pero era difícil resistirse a un ser tan perfecto.

Cuando menos me di cuenta estábamos estacionando en frente de la casa de Edward. Alice me esperaba en el porche con un gran libro en las manos.

-Edward¿que es lo que tiene Alice en las manos?

-La verdad no tengo idea, tiene su mente ocupada en cantar canciones de los '50, además ya sabes que últimamente me bloquea _todos_ sus pensamientos, ni siquiera el vestido de novia pude verle.- dijo poniendo una falsa cara de pena.

-Y esa es una de las pocas cosas en las que estoy de acuerdo con ella, no debes ser impaciente. En dos días me veras usando ese vestido.

Bajamos del coche y Alice danzó hacia mi. Resultó que el libro era un catálogo para elegir el diseño de los manteles. Alice sabia muy bien que tenia que elegir ella, porque por mi comíamos en la destartalada mesa de Charlie un poco de pasta. Pero estaba tratando con Alice, a ella le gustaba lo pomposo.

Después de una larga tarde eligiendo de todo un poco, Edward me llevo a mi casa. El monovolumen estaba de vacaciones, ya que Edward insistía en llevarme a toda velocidad en su Volvo plateado. El día en el que el cambie de auto realmente lo iba a extrañar.

Cuando llegamos le hice a Charlie una lasaña a las apuradas y corrí a mi habitación. Sabia que Edward estaba ahí y eso siempre me emocionaba.

Le había pedido a mi madre que me mande _todo_ lo mío que había quedado en casa. Eso incluyo el camisón de Victoria Secret's que me regalo hacia unos tres años. Por lo tanto ya no usaba la camiseta llena de agujeros. Edward me pedía por favor que no use el camisón, porque sobreestimaba su autocontrol. Pero a mi me gustaba ver hasta donde llegaba su limite, así que no le hice caso.

Como ya había terminado la escuela, no tenia mucho que hacer durante el día. Edward insistía en que siga llenando formularios de universidades, siempre con el apoyo incondicional de Charlie, pero yo había desechado esa idea por completo. Con que me hayan aceptado en Alaska estaba contenta, porque sabia que allí podría estar a gusto con Edward, ya no me preocupaba solo por el, ya que para esos tiempos yo ya seria vampira, y también necesitaría esconderme y mantenerme alejada de la gente. y aun así no entendía porque Edward insistía en que estudie. Tendría toda la eternidad para estudiar todas las carreras que existan. Pero no, el quería que estudie ese año. La verdad que no lo entendía.

Me pasé la mayor parte del día en la casa de Edward arreglando los últimos detalles, la fiesta iba a ser en la casa de los Cullen, habian instalado en menos de 5 minutos unas carpas blancas en el jardín, y las sillas estaban apiladas al lado de las mesas esperando ser acomodadas. Yo veía a toda la familia emocionada por la boda, hasta Rosalie estaba mas animada. Y trate de hacer lo posible para no bajarles el animo. Aunque sabia que Jasper lo había notado. La ceremonia religiosa se iba a realizar en la iglesia del pueblo y Alice invito a prácticamente todos los habitantes de Forks, luego al mediodía había un gran almuerzo en la casa de los Cullen. Mi madre llegaría esta tarde y se hospedaría en un precario hotel junto con Phil por tres días. Era un tiempo mas que suficiente. Mi supuesta luna de miel seria un viaje por Europa, regalo de Carlisle y Esme. Aunque la realidad era que iba a estar demasiado grave como para salir de la habitación de Edward. La luna de miel podia esperar. La noche de bodas no iba a esperar. Y mi transformación mucho menos.

* * *

**_Gracias por las reviews!! Espero que les guste este primer capitulo.._**

**_Gracias tambien a quienes me pusieron como Favorite Story y Favorite Author._**

**_Mañana subo el proximo capitulo.. Besotes!_**


	3. La boda

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a espectacular Stephenie Meyer, yo solo cree esta historia_

* * *

**2. La boda**

Ese día me levante mucho mas temprano de lo normal. Aunque mi subconsciente quería seguir durmiendo, no quería retrasarme mucho. Alice me estaba esperando afuera en el coche de Rosalie, estaba realmente eufórica. En menos de dos minutos yo estaba parada en una butaca con un espejo en frente y... _vestida de novia._

Emmett me cargo con mucho cuidado de no arrugar mi vestido hasta la entrada de la casa, no entendía el porque hasta que me lleve una de las tantas sorpresas preparadas para mi. 

Aparcado en frente del porche estaba un precioso carruaje blanco decorado con flores al tono, tirado de dos caballos blancos, si no fuera porque no tenían un cuerno diría que eran unicornios. Charlie me esperaba sentado en el carruaje con un esmoquin negro, nunca había visto así a mi padre, y entendí porque mi madre se caso con el.

Emmett, Alice y Rosalie se subieron al Mercedes rojo y partieron antes que nosotros. El chofer de nuestro carruaje decidió hacer el viaje hasta la iglesia lo mas pausado posible. Hubiera querido que lo condujera algún Cullen así llegábamos antes y terminábamos con esto.

Cuando llegamos, Charlie me ayudo a bajar.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Demasiado- admití.

Cuando entre por el umbral de la iglesia pude ver a Edward. Estaba indescriptiblemente hermoso con ese esmoquin negro. Definitivamente le quedaba mejor que a mi padre. Me vio y su sonrisa traviesa, la que mas amaba yo, apareció en su perfecto rostro. En ese momento el era mas feliz que nadie, y yo también debería serlo. Le di mi mejor sonrisa y me dirigí hacia el altar al ritmo de mi nana, Edward no quería marcha nupcial, sino que pidió que suene esa canción tan especial que el compuso para mi.

Llegue a donde estaba esperándome el cura, Edward, mi madre, Alice y Emmett, los elegimos a ellos de padrinos, además de a mi padre.

Entonces el cura empezó con la ceremonia, yo estaba tratando de prestar atención, aunque solo captaba pedazos de lo que hablaba y de repente..

-¿Edward Anthony Masen Cullen acepta como esposa a Isabella Marie Swan, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Entonces me aguante las ganas de reír, porque tendría que ser un caso muy excepcional para que la muerte nos separe, pero escuche atentamente la respuesta de Edward.

-Si, acepto.- contesto con una increíble seguridad, pero ahora era mi turno.

-¿Isabella Marie Swan acepta como esposo a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Y en ese momento pasaron millones de cosas por mi cabeza, por un lado sabia que tenia que aceptar, no había hecho preparar semejante ceremonia para nada, además sabia que Edward iba a cumplir su promesa. Pero no quería dar semejante paso, era mucho para mi, siempre le tuve miedo al compromiso. Pero no. No le podia hacer esto a Edward. Levante la cabeza y busque sus ojos, de repente me miraron y perdí todas las dudas, quería estar con el toda mi vida, o eternidad, o lo que sea.

-Si, acepto- y Edward me dirigió su mas hermosa sonrisa. Mi corazón salía de mi pecho y estaba segurísima que todos los Cullen estaban escuchando mis estrepitosos latidos.

Llego el momento de los anillos, y me olvide de respirar en el momento en que vi mi anillo, no era un anillo cualquiera de casamiento, era de oro, si, pero también tenia diamantes y era precioso. 

-Bella, acepta este anillo como muestra de mi amor y mi fidelidad, por el resto de la eternidad- Dijo mi Edward muy formalmente, y me puso ese hermoso anillo en mi mano izquierda. Alce mi anillo y el me dio su mano.

-Edward, acepta este anillo como muestra de mi amor y fidelidad, por el resto de la eternidad.- Y el sabia muy bien que debía ser por toda la eternidad.

Así el cura dio por finalizada la ceremonia y me vi perdida en los labios de Edward.

-Respira Bella- me recordó con esa hermosa voz aterciopelada.

Una vez pasada la ceremonia, volvimos a la casa de los Cullen, pero esta vez en el carruaje yo iba con mi príncipe.

-Estas realmente preciosa hoy, Bella.- y me acaricio la mejilla con su gélida pero suave mano.

-Gracias- admití sonrojándome como siempre- Tu pareces un pingüino.- le dije riéndome. Puso una falsa cara de enojo y me apresure a contestarle.- Un pingüino hermoso y perfecto.

Y me quede mirando embobada esos hermosos ojos color dorado.

Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a nuestra fiesta. Realmente allí estaba todo el mundo. Jessica me saludo alegremente con una mano desde una mesa, estaba sentada con Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler, y para mi disgusto Lauren. Mike tenia la cara como si se la hubiera aplastado contra una pared.

En vano trate de buscar a ver si encontraba a Jake, sabia que no iba a ir, no lo había invitado porque no quería herirlo. Además el no me hablaba, no quería verme.

Pero me lleve una sorpresa al encontrar allí a Billy, busque a su alrededor en busca de mi Jake, pero no estaba, solo estaba Billy, enfrascado en una conversación con Charlie. 

Trate de simular mi mejor cara mientras venían a saludarnos algunos invitados, y de pasar rápido el tiempo, quería dejar de ser el centro de atención. 

Luego entraron los mozos repartiendo la comida, realmente Alice eligió un lunch espectacular.

La estaba pasando bastante mejor de lo planeado, hasta que llego el momento del vals.

Edward sabia perfectamente que yo tenia serios problemas para el baile, pero al igual que en otra ocasión, insistió en llevarme el. El problema surgió cuando tuve que bailar con mi padre, los dos éramos torpes y no resulto nada productivo.

Rece todo el tiempo para que todo esto termine rápido. Y así llego el crepúsculo, ese que Edward tanto aborrecía, pero en ese momento yo estuve encantada de que llegue.

* * *

_**Otra vez graciass por la buenaa onda de todos :) Me alegro que les guste y estoy haciendo lo mejor posible para no defraudarlas/os..**_

_**Mañana el proximoo capitulo!.. Besotees! ♥�**_


	4. Más sorpresas

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la espectacular Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo inventé esta historia. _

* * *

**3. Más sorpresas**

Los invitados ya habian empezado a salir de a poco, y sólo quedaban en la fiesta los mas allegados a la familia, los Cullen, Charlie, Renée y Phil. Jessica y algunos de los chicos estaban yéndose.

Yo no tenía idea que es lo que iba a pasar de ahora en más. Sólo sabía que Edward tenía dos promesas pendientes, y una se tenia que cumplir esta noche. No me creí físicamente capaz de resistir más.

Una vez que me despedí de mis padres, quedamos solo los Cullen en el jardín. Sí, ahora me consideraba una Cullen. Y estaba muy feliz por eso, aunque para ser Cullen completa necesitaba un paso. Que yo estaba segura que pronto vendría. 

Entramos a la casa con Carlisle y Esme, mientras los demás levantaban y limpiaban las cosas del jardín.

Edward se dirigió al hermoso piano de cola que tenia en el salón y yo lo acompañe.

-Quiero que sepas que este es el día mas feliz de mi.. existencia- me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida tan irresistible, mientras tocaba mi nana –Sos lo mas lindo que me paso y no quiero nunca más alejarme de ti, amor.

Yo, como siempre, estaba toda colorada con lágrimas en los ojos, era imposible no sentirme tan feliz en ese momento. No sentía mucho encima mío el peso del compromiso.

-Yo soy la persona mas feliz que puede existir en la tierra, y vos sos el causante de esa felicidad. Te culpo- le dije riéndome. 

-Entonces que mi condena sea ser tu esclavo por siempre.- y mi nana terminó con unas melodiosas notas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Sorpresa.- me dijo con su mas hermosa sonrisa- pero ahora tienes que ir arriba que Alice te esta esperando con un vestido mas cómodo. Te espero aquí.

Subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que mi humanidad y mi vestido me dejaban. Alice estaba en su habitación y me mostró un precioso pero sencillo vestido azul. Ambas sabíamos que Edward amaba como me quedaba ese color. Baje rápidamente y, mi ahora esposo, me esperaba sentado en el sofá.

-¿Estas lista?

-No se para que, pero diría que si.

Me llevo cargando hasta el auto y cuando me sentó lo vi correr hasta su asiento.

-¿Adonde vamos?

-¿No te dije que era una sorpresa?

-Edward, por favor- sabia que algo de poder persuasivo tenia sobre el, así que intente sonsacarle algo- por favor, dímelo.

-Bella no me hagas esto, por favor. No quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

-Pero si sabes que a mi no me gustan las sorpresas. ¿Porque te empeñas en dármelas?

-Porque en el tiempo que te queda de humana quiero que disfrutes de todo lo mas humano posible.

-Ah, o sea que es una experiencia humana- le conteste poniendo una falsa cara de fastidio.

Entonces el me miro y con sus ojos dorados me hizo olvidar porque estaba enojada. Quede deslumbrada y Edward me recordó que debía respirar.

El siguió manejando y yo me quede dormida en el asiento, estaba realmente agotada.

Cuando me desperté estábamos en una ciudad enorme.

-Edward¿dónde estamos?

-En Seattle.

-¿Queee?

-Mi sorpresa esta acá en Seattle...

-Edward, por favor dime que es!

-... pero ahora te voy a pedir una cosa que debes hacer sin protestar- me dijo ignorando lo que le pedí.

-Depende.

-Por favor,- me pidió con esos ojos hermosos y dejándome sin pensar-¿O tengo que recurrir a mis métodos de persuasión?

-Vale, acepto. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- conteste resignada, sabiendo que era una batalla perdida.

-Déjame que te tape los ojos.

Y saco una venda de su bolsillo para taparme los ojos, seguro que Alice le dijo que yo aceptaría. 

Estuve vendada como una hora, sin saber que pasaba.

-No me gusta estar vendada

-A mi tampoco me gusta que estés vendada, porque no puedo verte los ojos.- Y me acarició el rostro con su mano.

-Ya llegamos.- anuncio después de unos minutos- Pero no puedes sacarte la venda todavía.

Baje con ayuda de Edward que fue conduciéndome todo el camino, en un momento me di cuenta que subimos por un ascensor y no me aguantaba mas estar con la venda en los ojos.

Salimos del ascensor y seguimos caminando, ni idea por donde, yo solo caminaba abrazada a Edward.

Entonces Edward me apoyo los brazos en lo que parecía un balcón.

-Ahora si estas listas para que te saque la venda, pero no puedes darte la vuelta, solo mira al frente.

* * *

_**Perdonn por no actualizar ayer :S tuve problemas de tiempoo por culpa del colegio ¬¬**_

_**Espero que les guste este capituloo.. Muchas gracias por las reviewss! me sirven muchoo :)**_

_**Andii ♥**_


	5. La noche de bodas

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y étc. xD_

* * *

**4. La noche de bodas**

Me sacó la venda y abrí los ojos, me costo adaptar los ojos, pero cuando pude entender lo que veía, era una maraña de lucecitas debajo nuestro. Creo que estábamos como en el décimo piso, y teníamos todo el esplendor de una gran ciudad debajo nuestro.

-¿Estamos en Seattle?

-Todavía si.

-¿Todavía?

-Si, todavía. Y no te digo mas. Ven conmigo.

-Siempre.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, me quede asombradísima. Era preciosa, y enorme. Era una lujosa habitación grande con una gran cama con dosel en el medio, el piso estaba cubierto con una gran alfombra color canela.

En el techo había una gran araña que colgaba majestuosamente. Esa habitación debía de ser la suite presidencial.

-Edward..

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, pero es demasiado.

-Nada es suficiente.-Y me agarro el rostro entre sus manos y me beso como siempre, con cautela al principio, pero esa cautela empezó a desaparecer. Sus labios dejaron de ser cuidadosos, y yo lo agradecí. 

Lo rodee con mis brazos y el me aferró con una mano de la cintura, estaba nervioso, pero eso me encanta porque lo hace tan... humano. Me fue empujando de a poquito hacia la cama y yo recorrí su cuello con mis manos, dispuesta a llegar a los botones de su camisa. En parte me sorprendí ya que el no me detuvo, pero también me pareció justo. Habíamos hecho un trato y ya había cumplido mi parte.

Dejo de besarme los labios para empezar a recorrer mi cuello y recordarme que debía respirar, realmente a mi no me importaba si lo hacia o no. Mientras yo seguía desabrochando su camisa sentí que estábamos a la orilla de la cama, me arrodille con cuidado en ella y Edward me aferró mas la cintura, pero con otra mano estaba bajándome el cierre del vestido. Yo le saque la camisa y de repente el me miro con esos ojos preciosos

-Estamos haciendo muy mal- me dijo, y yo lo mire enojada, no podia hacerme esto ahora- pero no me importa. No sabes cuanto te deseo Isabella Swan.

Empezó a sacarme el vestido mientras yo recorría su perfecto pecho con mis manos. No podia creer que una persona tan perfecta y hermosa sea para mi, se que no me lo merezco. Logre sacarle los pantalones mientras el seguía besándome. Trataba de mantenerme concentrada en respirar, pero no se me hacia fácil. El aroma de Edward me nublaba el cerebro y no tenia en claro que es lo que hacia. 

El paso una de sus piernas sobre mi cuerpo, se pego a mi y automáticamente me fui dejando caer, mi cabeza alcanzo una almohada y el rostro de Edward estaba pegado al mío, la punta de su nariz rozaba la mía.

Levanto su mirada tratando de comprender la expresión de mi rostro, entonces su frío dedo empezó a recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Rozo toda mi cara, que estaba colorada como la madre de los tomates, bajo por mi cuello, se quedo un rato en mi garganta, y creo que la deseaba mas que nunca. Luego de un momento su mano siguió su recorrido, llego a mis pechos, pero eso era mucho mas de lo que yo esperaba, no creí q Edward se animaría a poner mas en duda su autocontrol. Me beso la garganta mientras que con sus dedos bajaba por mi abdomen y yo estaba agradecida que no pudiera ver mi rostro. Su dedos recorrían mis caderas y acariciaban mis piernas, esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos y yo no quería parar. Por lo que podia sentir, Edward tampoco.

Su respiración se volvió irregular, mas que la mía, a el no le afectaba, pero a mi si y por eso a cada rato escuchaba que el me murmuraba que respire.

Me di cuenta que Edward trataba de controlar su fuerza, yo sabia que el no quería hacerme daño, pero en ese momento no me importo cualquier daño que me haga, porque yo estaba demasiado feliz como para preocuparme por eso.

Al fin era completamente de él y él era completamente mío. No podia quejarme.

* * *

_**Mi amiga me dicee q continuee un poco mas..**_

_**pero quiero dejarlo ahi para que cada uno haga uso de su imaginación y pueda ser leido por las/os que sigan mi fic, sin importar la edad..**_

_**Espero que les gustee y muchisimasss gracias por las reviewss! Besotee :)**_

_**Andii**_ ♥ 


	6. Primera despedida

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo invente esta historia._

* * *

**5. Primera despedida**

Cuando desperté al otro día me encontré acostada en los brazos de Edward. El me miraba son esos ojos dorados que solían deslumbrarme y me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Buenos días, Bella durmiente- me dijo con esa voz aterciopelada y tan hermosa.

-Mmmm, buenos días. ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 11

Me levante rápidamente y eso confundió a Edward.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es muy tarde!

-Pero tenemos todo el día para nosotros, no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada.

-Pero tampoco podemos pasarnos todo el día en la cama ¿no?

-Por mi, no hay problema- dijo con mi sonrisa favorita en su rostro. Me recosté y decidí no discutir

-Vale, nunca encuentro algo que te haga cambiar de opinión.

-No te preocupes, no podemos estar todo el día acá

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a las 8 sale nuestro avión de Port Ángeles con destino a Denali.

-¿Hoy?- le pregunte demasiado sorprendida

-¿No quieres hoy? Mira que por mi puede ser mucho mas adelante- dijo sin ocultar su ilusión.

-¡No! Quiero que sea hoy, pero necesito que me lleves a despedirme de Charlie y Reneé

-Vale, en el ropero creo que Alice dejo ropa para ti. Yo me voy hasta la recepción. Te esperare ahí.

Me vestí apresuradamente porque quería encontrarme rápidamente con Edward. Después de esa noche no quería alejarme de él ni por cinco minutos.

Él estaba sentado en unos de los sillones del hall con una preciosa cara de tranquilidad. Antes que llegue a él, se había levantado y estaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- le pregunte

-Mmm, tenemos que ir a ver a Reneé en el hotel así te despides de ella, de Phil y los llevamos al aeropuerto.

-Vale, muchas gracias Edward.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo que haces, yo entiendo que esto es complicado tanto para ti como para mi, pero tu haces que esta separación sea mas agradable.

-Bella, eso no se agradece. Además no es una separación definitiva, tu sabes q volverás.

-Pero¿cuánto tiempo puede pasar hasta eso? Cuando vuelva quiero saber controlarme, no quiero poner en riesgo la vida de mis padres. No puedo permitírmelo.

-Eso será sencillo, vas de caza antes de venir. Y tu sabes que se puede resistir al menos unos días, si tienes sed, volvemos de caza.

-Solo si tu me aseguras que mis padres no corren riesgo, vengo.

-Bella tu sabes que yo no voy a permitir que les hagas daño, se que tu vas a sufrir si eso sucede, y no quiero que sufras.

Me agarró el rostro con sus manos perfectas y me besó, pero la cautela había desaparecido, él ya conocía su propio autocontrol y se dejó llevar. Me separó sólo para que respire. Me llevó hasta el auto, que estaba aparcado en la vereda del hotel. Esta vez no tenía ganas de reprocharle la velocidad, ya no me importaba.

Llegamos al hotel de mi madre en casi una hora. Bajé con Edward para recibirla en el hall. Estaba increíblemente ansiosa de verme, y Edward esbozó una gran sonrisa, seguro q sabia lo que pensaba.

-¡Bella¿Cómo estás?

-Bien mamá¿y tu? Ayer no pudimos hablar mucho¿Qué tal la pasaste?

-¡Estuvo todo espectacular! La verdad Alice armó todo muy bonito. Mándale mis saludos

-Por supuesto má. Los vamos a llevar al aeropuerto¿si?

-Vale, ahora voy a buscar a Phil.

Dio media vuelta y entró al hotel a buscar a su esposo, Edward tenia una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro y yo quería saber porqué.

-¿Qué sabes que yo no se?

-Mmmm, tu madre esta ansiosa por preguntarte de tu noche de bodas y tu luna de miel

-Oh, no. ¿Y que debo decirle?

-Bueno, por lo primero no creo que debas preocuparte pronto, no quiere preguntarte en frente mío, y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte sola ni un minuto. Y lo segundo ya lo sabes, tenemos planeado un larguísimo viaje por la mayoría de los países de Europa recorriendo los lugares mas famoso.

-Vale, pero alguna vez quiero hacer ese viaje de verdad.

-Por supuesto, después de lo que estas dispuesta a hacer- no podía ocultar la reprobación de su voz- puedes viajar por todo el mundo si así lo deseas, recuerda que tienes una eternidad para hacer lo que quieras.

En ese momento llegó Renée escoltada por Phil, Edward acomodó las maletas en el baúl, mientras nosotros subíamos al auto.

Durante el viaje hacia el aeropuerto estuvimos hablando sobre mi luna de miel por Europa, y Renée se encontraba realmente emocionada por mi viaje, creo q si hubiera podido se hubiera metido en la maleta conmigo.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto mi semblante cambió y Edward se dio cuenta de eso.

-No te pongas triste, esta despedida no es para toda la vida.

-Ya lo se, pero aún así no puedo evitar entristecer al menos un poquito. 

Renée también estaba un poco apagada, su alegría ya no era tan grande. Gracias a su increíble percepción se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en todo esto, pero yo lo negaba, no podia saber nada.

-Bueno mi niña¿nos veremos pronto verdad?

-Si mamá, tan pronto me lo permita mi luna de miel, y luego la facultad. Prometo que estaré llamándote seguido.

-Espero que así sea pequeña, tampoco te olvides de Charlie¿vale? El se había acostumbrado a vivir contigo y también te echara de menos.

-Mamá,- le dije en un tono de reproche- no hay nada que exista sobre la faz de la tierra que haga que alguna vez me olvide de ustedes.

Nos abrazamos por largo rato, y cuando me di cuenta las lágrimas habian escapado de mis ojos.

-Te voy a extrañar muchísimo mamá, nunca te olvides que te amo.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar Bella, sos lo mejor que tengo en esta vida, y obvio que te amo con todo mi ser.- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bueno, ya basta de llantitos, que se les retrasa el avión. Hasta luego Phil, a ti también te extrañare.- Abracé a Phil pero tanto como a mi madre, mientras ella se despedía de Edward.-Te cuidas mamá. Te quiero mucho.

Entonces sonó por el parlante el aviso del vuelo, ellos alzaron sus maletas y se fueron despidiéndose con la mano.

-Aii Edward, siento que van a pasar siglos hasta poder verla. 

-No tanto mi amor, ya veras que ni te darás cuenta y estarás con ella otra vez.

-Ahora me toca la despedida con Charlie

-Ya sabes que si quieres podemos posponer esto.. –dijo con un toque de ilusión en la voz.

-Y yo ya te dije que no Edward, quiero hacerlo lo mas antes posible. Vamos a casa de Charlie por favor¿Dónde esta el resto de la familia?

-Ellos salieron en el avión de la mañana, cuando nosotros lleguemos ellos estarán allá esperándonos.

-Vale, vamos.

* * *

_**Gracias a todas/os por las reviews! y por agregar mi historia como favorita :)**_

_**No creo q mañana pueda subir un capitulo, porque esto de las minivacaciones no me da tiempo a escribir. Voy a hacer lo posible :)  
**_

_**Graciass!**_

_**Andii :) **_


	7. Una despedida más

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a la excelentisima Stephenie Meyer, yo solo invente esta historia_

* * *

**6. Una despedida más**

Llegamos a la casa de Charlie y por lo que percibí estaba esperándonos. Antes de bajar del auto ya estaba saliendo por la puerta de la casa. No entiendo cual era el porqué de que todo el mundo este esperándome ansiosamente, no me iba para siempre.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estas?- dijo mientras me abrazada cortándome la respiración.

-No... puedo... respirar- instantáneamente me soltó así pueda hablar- Bien papá, ¿A que se debe tanta efusividad?

Sabia que Charlie no era de esos que se expresan fácilmente, así que casi al instante me arrepentí de hacerle la pregunta, no iba a obtener una respuesta fácil.

-Es que... huh... tevasporunlargotiempoytevoyaextrañar- Lo dijo todo rápidamente como para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Pero no me voy para siempre, y yo también te voy a extrañar papá.-Le dije con la mirada clavada al suelo.

En ese momento me salvo la campana, sonó el teléfono de la casa y Charlie corrió a atender. Detrás entré con Edward de la mano. No quería empezar a sentirme triste, pero sabía que me quedaban unas dos horas para juntar mis últimas cosas y despedirme de mi papá. Pero cuando estuvimos adentro vi a Charlie juntando sus cosas de la comisaría.

-¿Adonde vas papá?

-Acaban de llamarme de la comisaría porque hubo otro accidente de moto cerca de la escuela y parece que el motociclista esta grave.- dijo eso con un claro tono de reproche, seguro que recordaba el día en que Jacob le contó sobre mi y las motos. Jacob. Su recuerdo inundó mi mente y no pude pensar nada en claro. ¿Y si era él el del accidente de moto? No, no era posible. De los millones de accidentes que podría tener, no podia una simple motocicleta dejarlo en el hospital. Además no podía ir al hospital, su temperatura era demasiado alta como para que no se den cuenta. Y no podia estar grave, porque los hombres lobos se curan rápidamente. Pero el accidente que tuvo en la lucha con Victoria lo podría haber dejado débil y que sus "poderes" no funcionen. No, no podía permitirme pensar que Jacob estaba involucrado en ese accidente.

-Papá, no será... ¿Jacob?- le pregunté en voz baja y con un profundo dolor en la voz.

-No Bella. Estemm... no quería... decírtelo ahora pero...- no quería terminar lo que estaba por decirme pero a mi no me iba a dejar con este suspenso.

-¿¿Qué papá?? Dímelo ya! –le grité

-Jacob ya no está en La Push. Se fue con un par de amigos lejos de acá.

_Lejos de acá_. Eso significaba que realmente no quería volver a verme nunca más. Que prefería irse a cualquier otro lado antes que verme casada con Edward. El estaba sufriendo y era todo por mi culpa. Me sentía como la peor basura en ese momento. Debía saber donde estaba. Quería ir a buscarlo.

Me había olvidado de respirar, y en ese momento empecé a sentirme mareada. Edward aferró su brazo a mi cintura pero yo ya no estaba ahí.

Cuando me desperté estaba en el sillón de Charlie. Él no se había ido, estaba en frente mío con cara de preocupación.

-Jacob... –es todo lo que atiné a decir, me costaba respirar. Creo que aquel agujero que tenía en el pecho en la ausencia de Edward empezaba a picarme, pero no me dolía, porque estaba con Edward. Él puso una cara de resignación, como si esperara a que yo tuviera esa reacción.

-No te preocupes Bella, él no esta mal. Eso te lo puedo asegurar. –lo dijo con tanta convicción que en ese momento pensé que el sabia algo que yo no.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Simplemente lo sé, y quiero que confíes en mi de una vez por todas.

-Yo siempre confío en ti.

Y en ese momento lo hice de verdad, el me estaba diciendo la verdad. No se como lo sabía, pero lo sabía y eso bastaba. Me dijo que Jacob estaba bien. Y si el lo estaba yo también lo estaría, no me importaba que el no me quisiera ver, que el estuviera muy lejos de acá. El esta _bien_.

Me levanté del sillón, ya recuperada y abracé a mi padre. El no se lo esperaba, pero yo tenia ganas de hacerlo.

-Anda papá, tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones _sheriff_ –le dije mientras lo soltaba.

-Te voy a extrañar Bella, no te olvides de llamarme por favor.

-Por supuesto papá, yo también te extrañare. Cuídate en mi ausencia ¿si?

-Vale, pásenlo bien chicos. –dijo mientras miraba también a Edward, en ese momento no demostraba otra cosa que sinceridad.

Me dio un corto abrazo y se despidió con la mano, para luego salir apresuradamente por la puerta.

Yo me dirigí a mi cuarto porque todavía tenia que recoger algunas cosas.

Edward venía al lado mío, aferrándome de la mano, y siempre protegiéndome. No me imaginaba tener que volver estar sin él.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews!! Toy tratando de hacer los capitulos mas largos, pero se me complica un poco jejeje**_

_**De nuevo gracias a todas/os! y FELICES PASCUAS :D**_

_**Besoss!**_

_**  
Andii!**_


	8. El clan de Tanya

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo cree la historia._

* * *

**7. El clan de Tanya**

A los pocos minutos estuvimos en el auto, viajando otra vez hacia el aeropuerto. Esta vez éramos nosotros quienes partíamos. Me quedé dormida en el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto, y después dormí un rato en el avión, hasta que la dulce y aterciopelada voz de mi esposo me despertó.

-¿Bella? Hora de despertar amor.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En Alaska, de aquí tenemos un viaje en avioneta hasta Denali, calculando estaríamos en lo de Tanya en media hora.

-Genial. –estaba ansiosa por conocer a la mujer que se interesó por Edward. Quería ver quien podría haber sido mi competencia.

Además, Edward no iba a tener excusa alguna para retrasar mi conversión. Después de haberme despedido de todos, ya estaba completamente decidida y se había esfumado esa sensación de tristeza.

Exactamente a la media hora que dijo Edward estábamos llegando a Denali. Pude vislumbrar desde afuera la gran mansión. Era parecida a la de los Cullen, pero me parece que ésta mansión era más grande. Tenía unos grandes ventanales también, y el exterior de la casa era de color hueso. Tenia tres pisos con varias habitaciones arriba, seguro que tenían habitaciones de más para las visitas.

Antes de entrar a la casa, se abrió la puerta y salieron 4 mujeres excepcionalmente hermosas y un hombre bastante fornido. Una de ellas, la que claramente era la _jefa_ del clan, tenia el pelo rubio rojizo, era alta y esbelta, además de las características típicas de un vampiro, piel pálida, ojos color miel y una belleza sobrehumana. Le seguía otra chica un poco más baja que Tanya, de cabello hasta la cintura y color negro azabache. A su izquierda había otra muchacha con el pelo corto, más corto que el de Alice, pero casi tan rubio como el de Rosalie. La última era mas alta que Tanya, y su pelo caía como una cortina hasta su cintura era de un espectacular tono rojizo, y en un momento me hizo acordar a Victoria, solo que esta no iba tan impecable. El hombre parecía Emmett, tenia su mismo físico, pero su rostro era mas maduro que el de Emmett.

Se acercaron a saludarme como si me conocieran de toda la vida, y mientras me saludaban Edward me decía sus nombres, la vampira de pelo negro era Kate, la rubia era Carmen, y la colorada era Irina, el chico se llamaba Eleazar.

Todos saludaron extendiéndome la mano y cautelosamente, y detrás de ellos aparecieron los Cullen, Alice como siempre se acercó dando saltitos para luego abrazarme, los Cullen estaban acostumbrados a ver esto, pero los del clan no, y nos miraban estupefactos.

Nos invitaron a pasar a la mansión, y cuando estuve adentro no lo podía creer. Era un salón mucho mas grande que el de los Cullen, porque por lo que vi no tenían cocina. Era un lugar muy amplio, con sillones mullidos por un lado, un gran escalera del otro, y un sector bastante tecnológico por otro lado. Tanya nos condujo por las escaleras para mostrarnos las habitaciones. Era un pasillo largo que terminaba con otra escalera, tenia varias puertas, y nos llevó hasta la penúltima. La habitación era increíble, se suponía que en una casa así no habría camas, pero en esta habitación, si. Seguro que Carlisle había hecho llevar la cama de la habitación de Edward, porque estaba allí. También había un sillón, pero en vez de tener la estantería de CDs de la habitación de Edward, tenia una gran biblioteca con muchísimos libros. Edward agradeció a Tanya y cerró la puerta.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

-Tanya es muy guapa, no entiendo porque la rechazaste.

-No me refería a eso, tonta. ¿Cómo te cayeron? ¿Te gusta la casa? Mira que estaremos aquí a partir de ahora.

-Son todos muy simpáticos, o eso parece. Tendría que conocerlos más. ¿Qué me cuentas tu de ellos?

-Mmm, bueno, Eleazar y Carmen son pareja. Y ya sabes que Irina estaba interesada en Laurent.

-No creo que me estime mucho en ese caso. ¿Y que me dices de Tanya?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

-Y no sé Edward, por si no te diste cuenta te mira de forma distinta, ella esta demasiado interesada en ti. –en menos de un segundo lo tuve a mi lado abrazándome por la cintura

-Yo se muy bien lo que piensa ella, y no te voy a mentir. Se que todavía le gustaría estar conmigo. Pero yo estoy enamorado de ti, y no hay nada ni nadie que cambie eso.

-Pero Edward, ella es... _perfecta_, puede darte todo lo que yo no puedo y además con ella no correrías el riesgo de matarla en cualquier momento.

-Pues a eso respondo, que no me acostumbraría a no tener que cuidar de nadie. Y ya me canse de decirte que te amo con todo mi ser, y para toda mi existencia.

En ese momento me besó como lo había hecho pocas pero memorables veces.

-Edward.. –logre decir cuando se separó de mis labios para besarme en las mejillas. –Quiero que me transformes ahora.

De repente cambió su postura, se paró erguido y se puso tenso. Todavía no le gustaba nada esa idea.

-Edward, por favor, me lo prometiste. –le abracé la cintura y hundí mi cabeza en su frió pecho. El acarició mi cabeza suavemente.

-No es éste el momento Bella

-¿Y cuándo lo es? A mi me parece el momento perfecto. Y sino, puedo comprender que no eres capaz de cumplir tu promesa y Carlisle va a hacerme el favor. Además puedo apostar que en estos momentos esta escuchándome.

-Por favor Bella, no me la hagas difícil.

-Edward, me lo prometiste. ¿Por qué no quieres ahora?

-Puedo matarte..

-Ya sabes que no, y sino, llama a Carlisle para que el te controle. Por favor amor, por favor, por favor, por favor –no me había olvidado de mi capacidad de rendirle cuando usaba ese tono de suplica.

Me acostó con cuidado sobre la cama, y me besó fogosamente, acostó su pecho sobre mi corazón y comprendí que había llegado el momento, quería escuchar mi corazón en sus últimos latidos. Volvió a besarme, a contemplar mi sonrojo, y miró por un minuto completo mis ojos. Aspiró mi aroma y acercó su boca a mi garganta. Mi corazón latió mas frenéticamente y el sonrió. Cerré los ojos y me preparé para mi nueva vida.

* * *

_**Sii, se que algunas me quieren matar y por dos razones xD por no subir capituloo..**_

_**y por que Bella ya no sera Bella ö jejeje**_

_**A mi me encanta la idea de transformarla.. y no podia esperar mas! P**_

_**No pude subir capitulo porque anduve un poco ocupada, asi que mil perdones..**_

_**Un besotee..**_

_**Andii!**_

* * *


	9. La conversión

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo invente la historia_

* * *

**8. La conversión**

Sentí como sus dientes desgarraban mi cuello, lo soltaron rápidamente y ahí mordió mis muñecas, y mis tobillos. Sentí que la puerta se abría y entraba Carlisle.

-Ya está Edward, ahora sólo ahí que esperar.

Y chillé de dolor. Sentí como el fuego inundaba mis venas y no podía aguantarlo. Era peor de cómo lo recordaba.

-¡Edward!

Me abrazó mientras yo me retorcía del dolor.

-Perdona mi amor, no debería haberlo hecho. Perdóname, por favor.

En ese momento dejé de oír cualquier cosa que no fueran mis quejas. Sentía a Edward abrazándome todo el tiempo, pero no podia sentir su gélida piel que tanto me reconfortaría en esos momentos.

Podía sentir como el fuego iba extendiéndose por mi cuerpo.

Quería morir. A pesar de saber que me esperaba cuando todo esto termine, no me imaginaba como iba a sobrevivir tres días con tanto dolor.

No paraba de gritar en ningún momento. Supongo que a los dueños de casa les debe haber parecido insoportable escucharme ahí, además yo sabia de sus oídos hipersensibles. Pero aun así no podia callar, era imposible.

El primer día fue increíblemente terrorífico. Por momentos escuchaba a Edward pidiéndome perdón incansablemente. Creo que también escuché a Alice preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda.

Pero Edward no pedía nada más que perdón. Era obvio que pedir perdón era en vano. El no tenía la culpa de nada. La obstinada era yo.

No podía escuchar mucho, mis gritos llenaban el ambiente de terror. Pero cuando lograba callar por unos segundos la garganta empezaba a dolerme.

El segundo día fue más fácil de aguantar, ya no ardía tanto y podía estar al menos 5 minutos sin quejarme.

Edward seguía hablándome, pidiéndome perdón y yo en un intento de decir algo le hice entender que no tenía porque pedir perdón. En cierto modo, más allá del sufrimiento, me estaba haciendo feliz. Y se lo iba a agradecer toda la eternidad.

Ahora iba a ser hermosa, iba a estar a la altura de Tanya o de las otras chicas del clan. No podia decir que iba a estar a la altura de Rosalie, porque nunca iba a llegar a ese nivel. Pero por lo menos no iba a desentonar estando al lado de Edward.

Y lo mas importante de todo, iba a estar con él por el resto de mi vida... o existencia.

Al final del día sentía un completo bienestar en las puntas de los dedos del pie y de la manos. Estaba acabando y yo me sentía mejor.

Sentía a Alice y a Edward hablar, él ya había parado de sollozar y de pedir perdón, y después me decía a mi cabezota.

El tercer día sólo emitía leves gemidos, y ya las piernas y los brazos habían dejado de arder.

-Ya acaba amor, falta poco. No te preocupes que no me alejaré de ti. –me decía Edward para tratar de reconfortarme, pero realmente creo que lo decía para poder reconfortarse él mismo.

Hubo un momento en que sentí como un escalofrío que me hizo sacudir todo el cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y lo único que sentí fue como mi corazón emitió su último latido. No podía escuchar ni siquiera la respiración de Edward ni sus suaves palabras.

Creí que había muerto. No podía abrir los ojos, no salía ningún tipo de sonido de mi boca. Pero mi cerebro seguía funcionando, preguntándose que pasaba que no despertaba. Solo una vez en mi vida había estado así, Carlisle había dicho que mi mente se protegía, estaba desconectada de mi cuerpo. Creo haber estado así al menos cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos necesarios para que, cuando recobrara el sentido, sintiera a Edward totalmente sorprendido y... sufriendo.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Ella murió! No se despierta, no me escucha. Ni siquiera respira. ¡Carlisle, por favor!

-Edward.. –necesitaba calmarlo, decirle que yo estaba bien y que no debía sentirse mal.

-¡Bella! Mi amor, ¿cómo estás? ¿qué sientes?

En ese momento abrí los ojos y me vi reflejada en los ojos de Edward. No era yo, necesitaba verme en un espejo. Pero antes quería acariciar el perfecto rostro de él.

No sentí esa extraña frialdad en su rostro, seguía siento tan suave, y dura, pero ahora la sentía más cálida. Y yo también me sentía normal, estaba dura también, pero no fría.

-Edward... ¿Por qué no estamos... fríos?

Me dedicó esa bella sonrisa que tanto amaba, pero esta vez no pudo dejarme sin respiración, porque no necesitaba respirar. Y aún así seguía encantándome.

-Es que ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones amor, entonces nos sentimos bien al tacto. ¿Todavía te parezco deslumbrante?

-Por supuesto que si, aunque ahora la respiración no es un problema –pero en sus ojos me demostró confusión. -¿Qué pasa?

-Generalmente solemos ser deslumbrantes para los humanos, no para nosotros.

-¿No ves hermosas a tus hermanas y las demás vampiras?

-No, vah, no tanto como lo verían los humanos.

-Bueno, lamento decepcionarte pero para mi estas igual de hermoso y deslumbrante que antes. –Su risa sonó como el repiqueteo de las campanas.

-¿No quieres un espejo?

-Ahh, cierto. ¿Tienes uno por aquí?

-Ven conmigo.

Me levanté de la cama con un cuidado acostumbrado, cuidado de no caerme. Pero tenia una agilidad propia de los vampiros. Cierto, ahora era mucho mas ágil, pero un poco de mi patosidad todavía conservaba. Seguro que la agilidad de Alice, por ejemplo, se adquiere con el tiempo. Me llevó hasta el cuarto de baño que había en la habitación y que seguro nadie usaría. Pero había allí un espejo de cuerpo entero. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo cual Edward me situó exactamente delante del espejo. Quería verme, pero a la vez no.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una mujer diferente. Era mucho más pálida de lo que solía ser, tenía ojeras, pero no tan marcadas como los demás, supongo que era cuestión de tiempo a que se me oscurezcan. Mis ojos eran de lo más extraños.

Ojos color sangre me devolvieron la mirada, y me asusté. Sabía que faltaría al menos un año hasta que cambien su tonalidad. Pero en esos momentos me daban miedo. Me recordaban a los Vulturi y eso era lo que más temía. Mi cabello era mas sedoso, de un lacio increíble, y mucho mas bonito que si me hubiera ido a la peluquería.

Aspiré mi primera bocanada de aire desde mi transformación, y pude percibirlo. El olor que emanaba Edward era... indescriptiblemente exquisito, olía como siempre, pero esta vez mucho mas perceptible, y mucho mejor. Creo que si él hubiera sido humano, yo habría dicho que olía demasiado _apetecible_.

En ese momento experimenté la sed. Empezaba a escocerme la garganta y mis ojos se oscurecieron un poco.

* * *

_**Gracias, Gracias, Graciasss por las reviews!! no sabia q muchas esperaban la transformacion de Bella jejeje**_

_**De ahora en mas van a tener que tenerme un poco de paciencia : porque yo venia actualizando con unos 5 o 6 capitulos de anticipacion, pero ahora este es el ultimo que escribi, pero ahora nomas me pongo en campaña del otro..**_

_**Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que puedaa..**_

_**Gracias de nuevoo!!**_

_**BesoteS!**_

_**Andii**_


	10. Nueva vida

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a la excelentisima Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**9. Nueva vida**

-Edward, hueles exquisito.

-No creo que tanto como tu. ¿Tienes sed?

-¿Sed se llama a cuando empieza a picarte la garganta? Si, creo que un poco.

-¿Vamos de caza? –lo dijo con un tono que demostraba... felicidad de poderlo compartir conmigo.

-Creo que puedo aguantar un rato más. Quiero la opinión de la familia.

-Pero yo te puedo decir lo que piensan, ¿quieres?

-No gracias, quiero que ellos mismos me lo digan.

-Vale, vamos.

-¿Edward, porque yo no tengo ninguna habilidad? Aro dijo que era un diamante en bruto, pero me siento totalmente igual, a excepción de los sentidos que los siento más agudizados.

-Eso no lo sé. Mis "habilidades" se desarrollaron de a poco a lo largo de mi primer año, puede que te suceda lo mismo.

-Ah, vale. Puedo escuchar hablar a los demás desde aquí, eso se siente... extraño, pero a la vez me encanta.

-¿Quieres probar la velocidad? Podemos llegar bastante rápido al living.

-¿No puedo vomitar verdad? –Y me reí con una carcajada que sonaba mucho más melodiosa que antes, Edward también se rió.

-Claro que no tontita. Vamos.

Me agarro del brazo y empezamos a caminar un poco más rápido de lo normal, pero en menos de un parpadeo estábamos en el living. Pude sentir la velocidad porque el cabello se me agitaba, sino ni cuenta me daba.

Cuando llegamos al living allí estaban todos los Cullen, sentía como si todavía estuviéramos en Forks, porque la familia de Tanya ni aparecía.

-Edward, ¿Dónde esta la familia de Tanya? ¿No será que se fueron por mi verdad?

-No Bella, se fueron a cazar.

-Pero note en su mirada que estaban alimentados.

-Si, lo estaban, pero consideraron que este momento debía ser de la familia.

-Ah, vale. –Ahora hable dirigiéndome a la familia –Me siento demasiado feliz de poder ser ya completamente de la familia.

Alice corrió a darme un abrazo que en otros momentos hubiera considerado demasiado fuerte. Rosalie solo le limito a girar su rostro y poner cara de indiferencia. Sabia que esto no le agradaba para nada. Pero era una decisión mía y estaba feliz por haberla tomado.

-Bella, nosotros estamos felices de que te sientas bien con esta decisión, y quiero que sepas que vamos a hacer lo posible para que te acostumbres a nuestra forma de vida. Siempre fuiste bien recibida en nuestra familia y ahora mucho más. –Me dijo Carlisle con una gran sinceridad.

-Gracias Carlisle, no se como agradecerles lo buenos que son conmigo. –Me fui a abrazar por primera vez al que ahora se podia decir que en cierto modo era mi papá. Realmente lo apreciaba demasiado y lo consideraba como tal. Era una persona increíblemente bondadosa. Abrace a toda a mi nueva familia, excepto a Rosalie, que, cuando Carlisle termino de hablar, se levanto del sillón y se fue al jardín. Me hizo sentir un poco mal, pero luego pensé que en algún momento se iba a resignar, ya que íbamos a compartir una eternidad juntas y en algún momento tenia que entenderme.

Veía a Jasper mucho mas relajado en mi presencia. Seguro que ya no tenia que reprimir el deseo de matarme cuando estaba en mi presencia. Por primera vez abrace a mi hermano y me inundo de paz y relajación. Realmente era una buena persona, y ahora lo podia apreciar mas.

Mire a Edward que estaba radiante de alegría. De pronto me acorde de algo.

-Emmett, tengo una promesa que cumplir. –le dije con una nota de picardía en la voz. Una vez le prometí a Edward que iba a jugarle una pulseada, sabia que iba a ganarle por una vez en la vida.

-¿Qué necesitas de mi? –lo dijo con un tono de duda, creo que suponiendo lo que se avecinaba ya que Alice estaba riéndose a carcajadas. Ahora necesitaba inventar una prenda para cuando Emmett pierda. Me sentía llena de seguridad que seguro Jasper percibió porque estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Realmente no se me ocurría que podia hacerle a Emmett, de modo que se me ocurrió dejarlo para un poco más adelante, podía recurrir a Edward así me de ideas.

-Nada, por ahora nada. Pero más adelante recuérdame que tengo que proponerte algo ¿Vale?

-Vale, pero tu increíble seguridad no supone nada bueno. En fin, creo que tengo que ir a buscar a Rose.

-Por favor, dile que cuando se sienta preparada, que me avise, yo _necesito_ hablar con ella.

-Vale, voy a tratar de hacerla entrar en razón. Ya veré como la convenzo.

Y se fue rápidamente hasta el jardín. Ahora si que quería hablar con Edward, veía un pequeño tono de tristeza en sus ojos y yo no podia verlo así.

-Edward, ¿podemos hablar? –repentinamente su rostro se lleno de dudas y confusión, pero accedió.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Me agarró de la mano y salimos a paso normal a andar por los bosques de alrededor.

-Edward, ¿Cómo te sientes? Veo un poco de tristeza en tus ojos, y como no puedo leer tu mente quiero que me digas todo lo que sientes, y por favor se sincero. No temas dañarme. Por favor.

-Estoy muy feliz de tenerte así Bella, para toda la eternidad y conmigo. Pero tampoco puedo dejar de sentirme un poco triste. Tú sabes lo que yo pienso acerca del alma, y me siento mal en pensar que te arrebate la tuya solo por el puro egoísmo de tenerte conmigo para siempre.

-Pero como puedo hacer para que entiendas que nosotros si tenemos almas, y si de ultima, no tenemos alma, cuando yo muera se que voy a estar contigo a donde sea que vaya. Y lo tuyo no fue egoísmo porque de un modo u otro yo hubiera conseguido que alguien me transforme. No quiero que te sientas mal por una tontera así. Si tu te sientes mal, yo también lo estaré.

-No tienes porque sentirte mal. Tu felicidad se nota en el aire, y aunque no pueda leerte la mente se como leerte las expresiones. Pero te prometo que voy a borrar todo pensamiento que me ponga triste. Me encanta tenerte así Bella, ¿Ya te lo dije verdad? Aunque por supuesto, no puedo evitar extrañar ese precioso rubor que inundaba tus mejillas cada vez que yo hacia esto –y me rozo la mejilla con su suave mano. –O escuchar el frenético latido de tu corazón cuando hacia esto. –y me besó por primera vez desde que me transforme en vampiro.

Esta vez no lo hacia con la típica cautela de siempre. Incluso cuando dejaba de lado la precaución, podía sentir que no era demasiado espontáneo. Pero este beso fue distinto a todos. Fue hermoso y salvaje, pero también dulce. Ese era realmente su modo de besar sin el miedo a matarme. Y me gustaba muchísimo.

* * *

_**Graciaaas por los reviewss :) nunca me voy a cansar de agradecer! no puedo creer que llegue a los 50 jejeje**_

_**Nos taremos viendo muchachas!**_

_**Besotes!**_

_**Andii**_


	11. Apuesta

**Disclaimer**: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**10. Apuesta**

Continuamos caminando por un par de horas, agarrados de la mano y cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de un rato Edward habló.

-¿Qué prenda piensas hacerle a Emmett? Por favor, véngate de tantos años de sufrimiento –añadió con una carcajada. Yo tampoco pude evitar reírme ante tanto _sufrimiento_.

-Y... todavía no sé... esperaba que tu me ayudes a pensar en alguna prenda bastante graciosa.

-Mmm.. estuve pensando una cuantas, pero quiero que salga de vos a ver que planeas para el.

-Yo estuve pensando una, a ver que opinas. Que haga todo lo que yo le pida por un día entero. Pero como condición primordial, que este todo el día disfrazado de niñera. Con delantal y todo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Ahh, realmente vuelvo a recordarte que eres la criatura mas endemoniada que conozco. –Me dijo con una sonrisa perfecta.

-Vale, ¿vamos a la casa a comunicárselo? Seguro que le encantara la idea.

Me asió de la mano y salimos corriendo con esa gran velocidad que tenia ahora. Esto empezaba a gustarme, por lo tanto tendría que aceptar el cambio de mi monovolumen.

Llegamos a la casa y la familia de Tanya ya estaba allí. Ahora me tenían más confianza y debe haber sido porque ya no olía apeteciblemente. Tanya se acercó a saludarme y también saludó a Edward. Se notaba en su mirada y en su forma de trato que ella nunca había decidido aceptar un no por parte de Edward. Y lo peor de todo es que yo ya no lo sentía tan cerca de mí como siempre. ¿Y si ahora se daba cuenta que yo ya no era para el lo mismo que era antes? ¿Y si decidía dejarme para siempre otra vez y correr a los brazos de Tanya? De repente sentí una picazón en los bordes del agujero que muchas veces amenazó con abrirme en pedazos. La sonrisa se me borró y todos los rostros de la sala se volvieron hacia mi. Debo de haber tenido una expresión horrible, ya que Edward instantáneamente me abrazó.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?

-No, nada. Perdón. Necesito subir.

-Bella, ¿es por nuestra culpa? ¿Hicimos algo que te molesto?

-No, no. Solo necesito un tiempo a solas. –mentí, seguro había logrado engañar a los demás pero a Edward no, quien insistió en subir conmigo.

Cuando estuvimos en la habitación, sólo me abrazaba mientras que dentro de mi surgían unos pequeños rugidos.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella? Necesito saber porque te sientes mal. Por favor.

-No es nada, solo que... observé como te miraba Tanya, y pensé en que tu no me querrías mas, que me dejarías otra vez y sentí el vacío en mi pecho...

-Para ya Bella, ya te prometí de todas las maneras que nunca te iba a dejar y es así.

-Ya lo se, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensarlo. Se nota y desde lejos que ella nunca va a aceptar un no como respuesta.

-Pero va a tener que aceptarlo como sea. Yo nunca te haré daño alguno Bella. –Y me perdí en sus labios perfectos y hermosos.

Creo que a eso de las dos horas de haber estado sentados en el sillón, abrazados, pude calmar los rugidos, y decidí bajar para animarme un rato con la apuesta a Emmett.

Llegamos al living y no había nadie allí.

-¡Emmett! Ven por favor.

A los dos segundos estaban Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie en el living con expresión de curiosidad, excepto Alice, por supuesto, que estaba con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-¿Qué necesitas de mi Bella?

-Tengo una apuesta por hacerte.

-¿Una apuesta? ¿Y que apostamos? ¿A que jugamos?

-Propongo una pulseada entre nosotros dos. Y si yo gano, tu serás mi sirviente por todo un día, con disfraz incluido y debes hacer TODO lo que yo quiera. –lo dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia y confianza que seguro Jasper notó. Pero a Emmett se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Ya se la veía venir. -¿Y? ¿Aceptas?

-Esto no es justo. Edward te llenó de confianza y seguridad sabiendo que tu eres una neófita. Pero estoy demasiado seguro de mi mismo también así que por supuesto que acepto. –agregó con una confianza demasiado falsa.

En ese momento bajaron Carlisle y Esme.

-Creo que escuchamos una apuesta bastante interesante por aquí –dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa pícara. Creo que toda la familia estaba confiada en que yo iba a ganar a Emmett y bajarle un poco el autoestima.

-Bueno.. ¿Adonde vamos? –pregunte inocentemente

-En el comedor hay espacio suficiente –dijo Carmen que llego con su familia, menos Tanya. Se mostraban mucho mas simpáticos que antes. Seguro que conocían bien a Emmett y también les entusiasmaba la idea de que sea vencido al menos una vez.

En menos de un parpadeo estábamos todos en el comedor alrededor de la mesa. Primero me senté yo y enfrente mío se sentó Emmett.

Extendí el brazo hacia él y le dirigió una mirada a Edward. Seguro que estaba pensando en como vengarse de él, porque Edward esbozó una leve sonrisita.

-Vamos valiente, empecemos.

Me extendió su brazo y le agarré la mano. Era increíblemente grande. Cualquiera diría que me quebraría con sólo tocarme. Pero no fue así...

-3, 2, 1...

Empezamos a hacer fuerza y me sorprendí de la mía. Fácilmente le tomé ventaja y en dos segundos le había ganado. Todos nos reíamos y me aplaudían. Emmett por supuesto estaba furioso, pero sabia que esto iba a pasar.

-Bueno cuñado, creo que Alice tiene preparado tu uniforme. –le comenté mientras miré a Alice. Nunca habíamos planeado esto, pero seguro que ella lo había visto y lo había preparado.

-Por supuesto. Ahora vengo

En tres segundos volvió con una percha donde tenía el uniforme de mucama en tamaño extra grande. Emmett refunfuñando y a paso de humano fue a quitarle el uniforme y subió las escaleras. A eso de los 5 minutos volvió disfrazado pero apesadumbrado. Tenia una camisa negra con una pollera negra y un delantal blanco con puntilla encima. Llevaba en la cabeza un gorrito blanco con puntillas. ¡Era increíblemente gracioso! Y nadie aguantaba la risa. También llevaba un plumero en las manos pero era solo de adorno, ya que la casa estaba tan limpia que no lo necesitaba. Estaba increíblemente enojado o triste. No se podia entender su expresión.

-Vamos Emmett, no es tan grave. Quiero una sonrisa por favor. –y tenia que obedecer. Así que en ese momento se le estiró el rostro con una sonrisa demasiado falsa. –Así esta un poco mejor. Bueno, creo que por ahora no tengo nada para ti. Así que te doy unos... dos minutos de libertad. Pero no quiero que te escapes ni te saques ese divino uniforme. Vamos Edward, acompáñame arriba.

Cuando estuvimos en nuestra habitación agarre un poco de ropa de mi valija. Estaba todo arrugado y desordenado. Había encontrado la primera tarea para mi sirviente. Edward me miro con una idea bastante clara de lo que yo iba a hacer. Y escuche la risa melodiosa de Alice. También escuché a Emmett refunfuñar en voz lo más baja posible. Pero mi oído súper sensitivo me permitió escucharlo.

-¡Emmett! Ven por favor.

Subió las escaleras con pesadumbres y llego al rato.

-Aquí tengo unas tareas para ti. Tengo mi ropa toda arrugada, y toda la valija desordenada. Necesito que planches y que me dejes todo ordenadito en la valija. Y a paso de hombre como vienes haciendo todo hasta ahora. –le dije con un leve tono de reproche. –Y quiero que planches en el living, así tengan el placer de poder verte planchar.

-Vale.

Baje con Edward de la mano y nos sentamos en el sillón del living. Al rato llego Emmett, cargado con la ropa y el equipo de planchado.

No había manera de arrebatarle la sonrisa de la cara a Edward. Seguro que la estaba pasando en grande al igual que los demás.

Luego que me dejó la ropa ordenada y planchada le pedí que se ponga a contarme chistes. Debo admitir que algunos eran bastantes malos, pero lo gracioso era verlo allí, vestido y tratando de hacerme reír.

Después le di dos hora de _recreo_ y cuando acabo ese tiempo volvió a mi servicio. Solo que ya no tenia ideas sobre que podía hacerlo hacer.

Le pedí que interprete una obra de opera. No había manera de pararme la risa, porque además lo hacia tan bien que me sorprendió. Cantaba como un verdadero soprano y cada vez que le pedía que le ponga más corazón al acto más risa me daba.

Después hice que actúe de bailarín de ballet con el uniforme de mucama. No encontraba nada que hiciera mal. Sobre todo con la agilidad y la gracia que tenia para moverse.

Hasta que al fin me cansé y decidí dejarlo libre. Habíamos reído demasiado y lo había humillado tanto que empezaba a darme lástima.

Salimos con Edward a los jardines y allí estaban Alice, Esme y Rosalie.

-Bella, ¿Quieres ir de caza con nosotras? Solo salida de chicas. –Eso me tomó desprevenida. Yo quería ir con Edward cuando fuera por primera vez, lo miré como pidiendo su aprobación y el asintió

-Anda Bella, ellas lo hacen mas _femenino_ que nosotros y después si quieres puedes ir conmigo.

-Vale, ¿cuándo salimos?

-En unos cinco minutos.

* * *

_**Este capitulo es un poqiuto mas largoo.. son como 3 hojas de Word, pero aca parece menos u.u**_

_**En finn.. Graciasss por las reviewss! Y Graciass a Sill que me dio la idea de la apuesta a Emmett jejeje**_

_**en el proximo capitulo se viene algo mas emocionantee, lo prometo!**_

_**Graaacias y Besoteees!!**_

_**Andii**_


	12. Convivencia Neutral

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**11. Convivencia Neutral  
**

Edward POV

Las chicas se habían ido de caza y en caza nos quedamos los hombres y la familia de Tanya. Yo no podia entender porque Bella le tenía celos. Si, Tanya es linda. Pero yo amo a Bella, y aunque Tanya insista yo no puedo hacerla sufrir a Bella.

Era muy conciente de los pensamientos de Tanya, no podia dejarlos de lado, mucho menos cuando los iba gritando a los cuatro vientos.

Fui a mi habitación a esperar que pase el tiempo hasta que vuelva mi Bella. Era difícil dejarla ir, incluso cuando sabia que se podia cuidar mas que nadie. Y que además iba con tres vampiras adultas que la sabrían cuidar. O al revés, depende del modo en que se lo vea.

Sentía que alguien subía las escaleras. Seguro que era Emmett para vengarse de la apuesta de Bella. Pero ese aroma no era de Emmett.

Se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y era Tanya. Estaba evitándome en su mente, traducía Romeo y Julieta al árabe y del árabe al ruso. Realmente me conocía, habíamos pasado demasiadas temporadas en esa casa.

-Hola Edward, tanto tiempo que no estábamos a solas. Me cayó bastante bien tu _esposa_, aunque es muy nenita.

-Me importa poco lo que pienses Tanya, yo a ella _la amo_.

-Si, eso se nota de lejos, pero aun así, ¿no te gustaría estar con alguien con experiencia? Yo puedo ser mejor que ella.

-Basta Tanya, ya te dije que yo a ella la amo por encima de todas las cosas. No me importa nada de lo demás.

De repente la tuve sentada al lado mío, y me agarro la mano. Sabia que con las palabras estaba siendo grosero, por eso no le quite mi mano de entre las suyas. Pero si pretendía hacer algo mas, no me iba a quedar opción que dejar de lado la caballerosidad.

-Vamos Edward, estoy seguro que ella no se porto demasiado bien contigo, fue humana. Y tú no tienes porque ser siempre el niño santo.

En eso ella tenía razón, pero yo nunca le iba a hacer eso a Bella, además Tanya lo dijo, ella fue humana. Ahora no, y no me iba a fallar.

Pero en medio de tanta meditación no me percate de los pensamientos de Tanya, y cuando me di cuenta sus labios habían atrapado los míos. Me besaba ardientemente, como si hubiera esperado este momento por siglos. Y seguro que así fue. Quise separarme, pero ella tenía tanta fuerza como yo y no pude. Además me sentía bien así, no era tan trágico como creí.

Pero la mayor parte de mi cerebro sabía que tenía que luchar contra eso, así que me separe muy bruscamente. No podía obligar a Tanya a irse, porque era su casa, por eso corrí lo más rápido que pude a través del bosque, encontré un lugar más o menos despejado y me acosté en el pasto tratando de aclarar mi mente.

¿Cómo iba a mirar ahora a Bella a los ojos sin poder ocultar la culpa? Ella tenía que saberlo, no se lo podía ocultar. Además seguro que Alice lo vio, aunque ella no se lo iba a contar.

De todos modos no podía dejar de sentirme culpable. Si se lo contaba a Bella, seguro que se pondría mal igual que ayer, y yo no podía verla así. Me hacia sufrir demasiado.

Pero tampoco podía estar ocultándoselo, se iba a dar cuenta, o se iba a enterar. Así que tomé una decisión que no era de mi agrado.

Se lo iba a contar todo, pero tratando de evitarle todo el sufrimiento posible.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Estábamos corriendo con Esme, Rosalie y Alice por el bosque volviendo de nuevo a casa de Tanya, cuando de repente Alice se paró en medio del camino y se quedó con la mirada perdida. Estaba teniendo una visión, y una que no le gustaba para nada, porque tenía una cara increíblemente aterradora.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué ves? –le preguntaba Esme mientras la sacudía tratando de sacarla de ese trance.

-Edward… -bastó con una palabra para que me aterrara increíblemente.

-¿Qué pasa con Edward, Alice? Por favor, ¡Contéstame!

Volvió nuevamente con una sonrisa fingida que no convencía a nadie.

-No nada, Bella. No te preocupes, pero si te cuento voy a arruinar una sorpresa y seguro me mata.

Esa respuesta era tan verídica como cuando nos dijo que vio a Jasper en el sur y resulto ser que veía a Victoria ir de visita a Forks.

-Alice no te creo nada. Dime la verdad por favor. Ya no necesito protección ¿recuerdas?

-Si lo se Bella, pero créeme, no querrás enterarte por mi. Edward te lo va a contar, no te preocupes.

-Te juro que me desespera tanto misterio. Vamos rápido a casa. Necesito saber que me están ocultando.

Salimos corriendo con esta nueva rapidez hacia el sur, aunque yo era rápida, todavía me faltaba entrenamiento, las demás eran mucho más rápidas que yo, pero no me dejaban atrás.

Llegamos en cuestión de unos cinco minutos a la casa. No se oía a ninguno de los Cullen, y sólo se podía sentir a Carmen y Eleazar charlando en las habitaciones.

Entre a la casa y subí a la habitación a buscar a Edward, pero el no estaba allí. En ese momento me invadió un aroma que no era el de él. Era el de Tanya. En ese momento un rugido salió de mi pecho con toda la bronca posible. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de que Tanya haya estado en _nuestra_ habitación?

Salí corriendo de allí hacia la habitación de Tanya, estaba decidida a destruirla. Pero Alice llegó primero a la puerta, no puedo creer que todavía no me acostumbre a su don.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Bella?

-Voy a destruir un estorbo, ¿tu que necesitas?

-Bella, primero trata de escucharlo, no fue su culpa, habla con el. No puedo permitirte que vayas a hacerle daño.

-¿De que hablas Alice? Yo no pienso dañar a Edward

-¿Ah no? –me pregunto incrédulamente, a veces era posible sorprender a Alice.

-No, voy a destruir a la maldita que se le acerco.

-Ah, era a ella. Bueno, tampoco puedo permitírtelo por Carlisle, pero si pudiera yo también lo haría, créeme. Pero en serio Bella, no puedo permitirte que les haga nada. Trata de mantener un convivencia normal, o por lo menos no te la cruces mientras estés aquí, recuerda que no podemos volver a Forks por lo menos hasta el año que viene.

-Vale, vale. ¿Sabes dónde está Edward? –contesté refunfuñando

-Realmente no tengo idea. Busca su aroma y lo encontrarás mas rápido.

Salí corriendo de la casa oliendo todo a mi alrededor. Llegué a un claro nevado donde vi unas pisadas, las seguí y al final de ellas se encontraba mi dios heleno. Se lo veía hermoso acostado sobre la nieve y no había manera que me pueda enojar con él.

-Edward... –aparentemente no me había escuchado, seguro que yo ahora era tan sigilosa como todos ellos. Se sobresalto y corrió a besarme.

Era un beso tan rico, pero con un grado de culpa. ¿Cómo podía tener la culpa él?

-Bella, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-¿No recuerdas que ahora puedo seguir tu olor? Alice tuvo una visión, pero me dijo que tu me ibas a contar. Te busqué en la habitación y lo único que encontré fue el olor de Tanya por todos lados. ¿Me puede contar que es lo que está pasando? Alice me impidió que corra a matarla, y me dio buenas razones. Solo por eso estoy aquí.

-Vale, pero no quiero que te la agarres con Tanya, tal vez se lo merece, pero, como seguro te dijo Alice, no podemos acabar con una amistad de siglos.

-Basta con el sermón Edward, no lo voy a hacer porque le debo demasiado a tu familia. Solo por eso.

-Bueno, resulta que yo estaba decidido a esperarte en la habitación, cuando de repente la siento a Tanya entrar, me hablo de cosas que no me intereso y yo estaba pensando en como alejarla sin ser grosero y no me percate de sus pensamientos, cuando me di cuenta me estaba besando. Yo no podia echarla de su propia casa, por lo cual huí, y me quedé aquí tratando de pensar como explicarte esto sin que me mates o vayas a matarla. Bella, de verdad, si quieres podemos irnos a otro lugar apartado de la gente, y en el que estemos solos nosotros dos. Podemos ir, no sé, a Rusia o a... –le tapé la boca con mis manos, no podía dejar que siga hablando.

-Basta Edward, nos quedaremos aquí, no puedes apartarte de tu familia. Puedo llegar a convivir con ella mientras no me la cruce. Podemos hacer una convivencia neutra, pero tu habla con ella, yo acepto siempre y cuando ella no me lo haga imposible. Creo que todos saben que puedo matarla sin ningún problema.

-Vale, pero yo no pienso hablar con ella, se lo diré a Carlisle que sabrá manejar muy bien esta situación. Vamos a la casa.

* * *

_**Aii.. este capitulo me costo horroresss hacerlo! tanto que hace diaas que no uplodeabaa.. y encimaa no me gustaa!**_

_**pero wenoo.. no podia retrasarme mas.. ahora me pongo a trabajar en el proximo capitulo, que seguro tiene un personaje nuevoo.. jejeje**_

_**GRACIAAASS por las reviewss! un besotee!**_

_**Andii!**_


	13. Volviendo al pasado

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, excepto Gisel que es una creacion mia_

* * *

**12. Volviendo al pasado**

Dos años después

Ya pasaron dos años de mi nueva vida, mis ojos ya no eran rojos intensos pero si de un color caramelo que no llegaba al dorado. Mi fuerza ha disminuido pero gane agilidad y destreza. Ya me acostumbre a mi nueva forma de vida, el mes pasado fuimos al pueblo y pude comportarme sin que el olor a sangre me afecte. Realmente me da sed, pero puedo hacer autocontrol.

Ahora realmente comprendo porque Edward siempre tuvo miedo de herirme, llevar esta vida no es fácil, pero tampoco imposible.

Hable por teléfono con mis padres prácticamente cada semana. La mentira de la facultad prosperaba muy bien, pero ahora que sabia que podía controlarme, Edward quería que realmente vaya a la universidad. Pero yo realmente no tenia ni la mas mínima gana de ir, así que me dispuse a planear mi regreso temporal a Forks. En las supuestas vacaciones que me dieron en la facultad siempre inventaba una excusa para no ir a visitar a Charlie o a Renée. Me invente un par de enfermedades "graves" pero siempre con el cuidado de Carlisle. Y ya tenia planeada la excusa para mi nueva apariencia.

Me había tropezado y caído, por lo cual se me quebró la nariz y Carlisle debió operarme, de ahí las ojeras y la palidez se debía a que estaba un poco anémica y por la extrema falta de sol en el lugar.

El tema de los ojos era que simplemente había decidido usar lentillas porque no leía con claridad. Realmente debía sonar convincente, ya que en dos años pasó mucho.

Digamos que no volví a cruzarme directamente con Tanya, pero con los demás llevaba una relación estable. Ellos no habían estado de acuerdo con lo que hizo, por lo cual no me guardaron rencor por no hablarle. Todos eran muy simpáticos y me llevaba bastante bien.

Edward estaba bastante de acuerdo con mi plan inventado. Yo me lo venia pensando desde antes, y todos se sorprendieron cuando conté mi idea, pero estaba bien aprobada.

En media hora íbamos camino al aeropuerto, tenia un parche en la nariz para hacer bien creíble el tema de mi operación.

Estaba nerviosa, extrañaba de verdad a Charlie, pero no me podia quedar en su casa, por lo cual íbamos a mi casa, tampoco debía permitir que me abrace o algo por el estilo, porque no tenia excusa para mi nueva piel fría y dura.

No podia dejar de caminar de un lado a otro con la velocidad que mas podía. Edward me miraba como debatiéndose si detenerme o dejar expresar mi nerviosismo. Optó por la primera.

-Vamos Bella, detente un rato, ven aquí –me abrazo y me condujo al sofá, me senté sobre sus piernas y lo abrace, todavía seguía siendo mas pequeña que él. –Todo va a salir perfecto amor, no te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento.

Esas palabras hicieron efecto, me relaje por completo. Edward levanto mi rostro hasta su altura para comprender que pensaba. Mi rostro reflejo calma y el me besó tan tierna y hermosamente como lo venia haciendo desde hace dos años.

-Vamos amor, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto.

Llegamos al aeropuerto alrededor de una hora después, y arribamos con prisa, el viaje fue mucho más lento que cuando volvimos, o eso me pareció. Me hubiera gustado poder dormir para pasar el tiempo, pero hacia años que no podía, así que decidí mirar todo el tiempo por la ventana.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles y de allí teníamos que salir en auto hacia Forks, primero pasaríamos por la casa de mi padre y de allí saldríamos a mi casa.

Llegar a Forks fue como si llegara por primera vez después de siglos. Todo olía mejor, aunque se lo veía igual. Por supuesto, estaba lloviendo, pero no me importo porque sinceramente extrañaba la lluvia.

Paramos en frente de la casa de Charlie, bajamos y en medio segundo estuvimos en frente de la puerta. Toque y espere a que mi padre me abra, adquirió velocidad vampirica porque instantáneamente nos abrió la puerta. Esboce una sonrisa y unas enormes ganas de abrazar a mi padre me invadieron de repente, pero recordé que no podía y debía evitar que el me abrace. Lo intentó, pero Edward salió a mi rescate extendiéndole la mano.

-Buenos días Charlie.

-Hola Edward, ¡Bella! Estás tan... distinta. Y grande, cambiada.

-Aii pá! Una cirugía de nariz no hace maravillas, ¿Podemos pasar?

-Por supuesto, si, perdón pasen.

Nos hizo pasar y Edward se sentó en el sofá con mi padre, mientras que yo me fui a una silla.

-¿Y papá? ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Y no hay mucho para contar. Tu eras amiga de Jessica Stanley ¿verdad? Hace 6 meses se casó con el tal Newton, y ahora está esperando un niño.

-Woww! Mira tu a Jessica... –de pronto Edward sonrió, seguro que mi padre estaba pensando algo gracioso para el.

-Oye Bella, y tu... humm.. ¿tu no piensas tener hijos pronto no?

-Papá, ya te dije que no tengo planes de tener hijos, estamos muy bien así. –si tan solo supiera que ninguno de los dos podemos tener hijos estaría más contento.

-Vale vale, se ve que en estos dos años por aquí afloró el amor. ¿A que no sabes quien esta de novio e increíblemente enamorado?

Edward se tensó en su silla y Charlie sonreía ampliamente. Creo que me la veía venir.

-No tengo idea papá, ¿recuerdas que estuve dos años en Alaska?

-Está bien, no te pongas de ese humor, solo quería contarte un poco de la vida de Jacob...

-¿Jacob? –lo interrumpí a media frase, si estaba de novio e increíblemente enamorado, entendí que había llegado la hora de su imprimación. ¿Quién sería la afortunada? ¿Se habría olvidado Jake de mi? Yo quería verlo, aunque menos sea para felicitarlo.

-Si Bella, regreso hace poco menos de un año y ya estaba con esa muchacha, Gisel, creo que se llama.

Así que Gisel, una mujer por demás de dichosa que estaba al lado del hombre que me hizo renacer de la oscuridad.

-Que bueno, me alegro por Jacob, él merece ser feliz.

-¿Irás a visitarlo?

-No creo que pueda papá, nos quedaremos pocos días aquí y además no creo que haga bien en ir. La ultima vez que estuve con Jacob terminó muy mal y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. –además no estaba segura si el olor de Jake me llevaría a atacarlo.

-Vale, ahora cuéntame un poco de la universidad ¿quieres?

Nos sumergimos en una charla bastante estructurada acerca de mi vida universitaria, hasta que nos interrumpió el sonido del celular de Edward. Atendió y escuche la voz de Alice como si me estuviera hablando a mi, aunque hubiera deseado no poder hacerlo.

Le dijo a Edward que nuestro futuro desaparecía en siete minutos mas o menos. Eso solo significaba una cosa, y me puse nerviosa.

Edward le dijo a Charlie que nos esperaban en la casa con una gran cena. Otra mentira más a menos que ahora tengan un zoológico en la casa.

Salimos hacia el auto, pero ni bien pisé el umbral de la puerta un olor me invadió los sentidos, había soportado tranquilamente la sed estando con mi padre, pero este olor me despertó un instinto superior.

-Edward, ¿así huele un hombre lobo? ¿Así huele Jake?

Solo se limito a asentir mientras escudriñaba el bosque con la mirada. No se oía nada ni se veía nada, pero ese olor inundaba el lugar.

-Edward, quiero verlo. Necesito hacerlo. Por favor.

Me miró examinando mi rostro, y asintió. Me aferré a su mano y nos adentramos en el bosque, con voz baja lo llamé.

-¿Jacob? Soy Bella, no quiero hacerte daño, quiero hablar contigo. Por favor. –si hubiera podido llorar lo habría hecho, pero la súplica se notaba en mi voz. –Jacob, por favor, prometo no volver a aparecer nunca más por tu vida.

-No quiero que eso pase –dijo con su voz triste, y apareció justo detrás de mí. Su olor era insoportable, y por lo que veía el mío también, porque fruncía su nariz.

-Aii Jake! Estás aquí.. creí que yo ya no te importaba, que estabas de novio, que desaparecí de tu vida.

-Nunca te fuiste Bella, pero si, me enamore. O más que eso, pero aun así nunca deje de amarte Bella. Aunque ahora seas un monstruo, fría, más hermosa de lo habitual, más cuidadosa, más fuerte, y aunque ya no seas mi Bella, siempre te amé y te amaré, pero tu conoces los misterios de mi especie, ahora también amo a Gisel por sobre todas las cosas. Ella me ayudó, me consoló y me devolvió la vida que te llevaste contigo.

-Jacob, por favor, no me hagas sentir peor de lo que me estoy sintiendo. Sé que es la verdad, y yo quiero tu felicidad por encima de todas las cosas, pero al menos déjame ser tu amiga.

-Ahora quieres ser mi amiga, entonces ya no me amas. Tu me dijiste que no podíamos ser amigos mientras no amemos.

-Jacob, no es eso, pero yo quiero tu felicidad, y si tu eres feliz con Gisel, no pienso hacértela más difícil. Además yo estoy casada con Edward y lo sabes, y en este tiempo me hizo demasiado feliz. –apreté con fuerza pero con cariño la mano de mi amor, que estaba a mi lado todo el tiempo. Estaba tenso, tal vez no le gustaba lo que yo decía, pero era la verdad, y él lo sabia.

-Gracias Bella, pero no creo que podamos ser amigos. Tu naturaleza es mi enemiga, y no puedes pasar la línea del tratado. Tratado que por cierto ya esta roto, pero me convertí en el Alfa de la manada ¿sabes? Y no pienso permitir que nadie te haga daño, mientras nadie se meta con nuestra manada, no se si lo entendiste.

-A la perfección. Estás muy cambiado Jacob, no fui solo yo la que cambie. Te pareces mucho a Sam, y eso no me gusta. Ya no encuentro ni rastro de _mi_ Jacob

-Será que ahora me miras de otra manera, pero de todos modos quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para cuando me necesites. Adiós Bella.

-Espera Jake... –pero ya se había dado la vuelta y empezó a correr, iba a seguirlo, pero Edward me detuvo.

-Quédate aquí Bella, entró en fase.

-Aii Edward, perdóname por favor. –lo abracé como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. –Por favor perdóname, ya no soy humana pero sigo cometiendo los mismos errores estúpidos.

-Calla amor. No tengo de qué perdonarte. –me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Me separé de el y antes que pueda decirle algo me besó y me olvidé de todo.

* * *

_**Aquuii yo otra vezz! Miles de perdones por la falta de upload.. pero ultimamente estoy hiper ocupadaa con todo y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribirr.. voy a tratar de subirles lo mas pronto posiblee..**_

_**Miles de graciasssss por las reviewss y por el aguantee!! Se las quiere a todaaas :D**_

_**un besoteee**_

_**Andii!**_


	14. Enamorados

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a excepcion de Gisel que es invencion mia._

**Tema recomendado para escuchar:** _Te amaré - Chayanne_

* * *

**13. Enamorados**

La despedida de Jacob me había dejado demasiado triste, pero yo sabía muy bien que no podía ser una despedida. Yo no quería que sea una despedida. Se había mostrado demasiado frío, como cuando descubrió que era hombre lobo, pero aun así yo sabía que el no solía actuar de ese modo. La única razón que le encontré a su actitud fue el hecho de que yo sea vampira, pero el sabía que seguía siendo la misma.

Salimos del bosque y nos dirigimos al auto, llegamos a los dos minutos a la mansión.

Carlisle nos dijo que ellos sólo estarían dos días en Forks, querían volver a Alaska porque allí trabajan él y Jasper. Con Edward decidimos expandir nuestra estadía por cinco días, después íbamos a ir dos días a Jacksonville a visitar a Renée.

Ya que sólo íbamos a estar pocos días en Forks, decidí que iba a pasar los días con Charlie como si nunca me hubiera transformado, iba a hacerle de comer, porque seguro que hace rato que no comía algo decente, iba a limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa y algunas de esas cosas más.

Seguro que terminaría todo en un par de horas, porque ahora era mucho mas rápida, pero lo haría a velocidad humana. Cuando le conté a Edward no lo entendió, pero era como volver a ser la de antes, no me quejaba de cómo era ahora, pero me gustaba también sentirme un poco humana.

Charlie estuvo la mayor parte del día en casa, mientras yo hacia las cosas me iba lanzando preguntas o sino se ponía a hablar con Edward sobre la facultad. A las once de la noche salimos a casa, Charlie me había dicho que mañana vaya a la comisaría que me invitaba a comer. Era un horror tener que fingir con la comida, pero iba a inventar algún pretexto, quería complacer a mi padre en todo lo que pueda.

A la noche salimos con Edward al jardín y nos acostamos en el césped. Estuvimos mirando la luna y las estrellas, era increíble que este un poco despejado. Estuvimos siempre abrazados, siempre enamorados. Nos quedamos hasta el amanecer, y a eso de las 10 salí con mi nuevo auto hacia la comisaría. Quedaba un poco lejos, y todavía tenia que hacer algo de tiempo, así que decidí ir despacio. En estos últimos tiempo me había hecho bastante amiga de la velocidad.

Iba por la ruta cuando de pronto oí una voz dulce y agradable que estaba cantando una canción. Estacioné el auto a la orilla de la ruta y me adentré silenciosamente en el bosque siguiendo la melodiosa canción. Pude ver a lo lejos un claro, así que me escondí detrás de los árboles para espiar.

Cuando me acerque un poco más en silencio y sin delatarme, me sorprendí al descubrir quién cantaba. Era Jacob. Pero no era el Jacob de la otra noche, era _mi_ Jacob. Aguce el oído para entender un poco lo que cantaba, y la canción realmente me fascinó.

_...que mirarte a ti es mi pasatiempo favorito_

_que sencillamente yo te necesito_

_el resto de mi tiempo lo quiero contigo_

_que yo quiero ser tu alma, ser tu socio ser tu amante_

_ser tu amigo,_

_la mitad de tu destino._

_En las tempestades te amare_

_en la lluvia, con el sol_

_te seguiré hasta el fin donde vuelve_

_a empezar el mundo._

_Yo, sobre mi mismo te amaré_

_si el destino, estás tu_

_donde llegaste y estoy contigo_

_en lo absoluto..._

Y se lo estaba cantando a _ella_, pude verla de frente, y Jacob estaba de espaldas. Me dolía admitir que no era para nada fea, tenía un encanto especial, y era mucho mas linda que yo.

Decidí girarme para ver un poco el rostro de Jacob, la miraba con una admiración y una entrega de amor total. Nunca había visto una mirada así de él saliendo de sus ojos.

Ya no tenia esa mascara que solía usar, ahora era simplemente mi joven y apuesto Jacob. Pero no era para mi, era para ella. Me despertó un deseo de rabia y bronca. Pero también pensé, ¿Si Jacob se hubiera imprimado conmigo, hubiera yo rechazado a Edward? ¿Hubiera seguido a Jacob por sobre todas las cosas? No lo sabría, pero si sabía que la fuerza de la imprimación era demasiado fuerte como para obviarla.

Había dejado de cantar, y pude ver como ella se ruborizaba y se convertía en un tomate. Seguro que así me veía yo. Ella lo abrazo, y lo beso, y me mordí a mi misma para no gritar y salir corriendo a matarla. Sabia que eso solo generaría un daño tremendo. Además yo estaba justo sobre la línea del tratado, y ellos del otro lado. No podía moverme de donde estaba.

De repente una brisa de viento vino desde de mi espalda y se dirigió al claro, Gisel se estremeció, pero Jacob se tensó, frunció su nariz y puso cara de asco, se paró rígido, y levantó a Gisel protegiéndola, de mi.

-¿Qué pasa Jacob? –le dijo con una voz preocupada.

-Lo mismo de siempre, salgamos de aquí antes que pase a peor. –le explicó mientras miraba alrededor tratando de encontrarme.

-¿Vampiros?

-Si, precisamente, vampira.

Y salió corriendo con ella en sus brazos, como una vez me había llevado a mi.

Resultaba que ahora me tenía miedo, vah, a mi no, a lo que pueda hacerle a su novia. Y en parte tenía razón de protegerla, yo no sabía cual era el límite de mi control y ella me inspiraba rabia.

Salí rápido de ahí, pero no llegue al auto, me quedé sentada antes de salir del bosque, si pudiera llorar ya lo hubiera hecho, aunque solo podia sollozar. Me sentía destrozada, necesitaba a Edward. No sé por que el no venía, mi futuro había desaparecido y seguro que Alice se dio cuenta, pero recordé que el había salido de caza y volvería en la noche. Me quedé sentada ahí un buen rato. Y de pronto lo olí, venía desde el sur el olor de Jake.

Me paré y mire en esa dirección, estaba parado al lado de un árbol, observando lo que hacía.

Caminé hacia él, quería abrazarlo, sentir su calor. Pero en cuanto hice dos pasos se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta su casa. No iba a seguirlo, primero porque no podía, y segundo porque no quería obligarlo a mi compañía.

Suspiré tristemente y me fui hacia el auto, no olvidé que tenía que almorzar con Charlie así que decidí despejarme por un rato. No iba a ser fácil, el recuerdo volvería a mi, pero lo iba a intentar.

Llegué justo a las doce del mediodía, le dije a Charlie que podia manejar mi auto, estaba encantado. No fuimos al restaurant de siempre, me llevó a uno nuevo que se inauguró justo cuando me fui. El lugar era agradable y de un ambiente muy cálido.

Pedimos unas pastas y yo tuve que comer unas cuantas para no hacer enojar a mi padre. Realmente sabían horrendas pero a Charlie le encantaron.

Mientras el comía hablamos de todo un poco, de Edward, de los Cullen, de la facultad.

Y el me contaba un poco de Forks, de los vecinos nuevos y de cosas triviales que poca atención les prestaba.

Salimos de allí y yo lo dejé en la comisaría, ya que debía hacer su turno de la tarde.

Me dirigí a la mansión de los Cullen a esperar a Edward, no quería cruzarme con nadie. Y corrí con suerte, porque en la casa no había absolutamente nadie. Era raro, ya que debían estar allí haciendo sus maletas porque a la noche salía el vuelo.

Me preocupó ese detalle, y mucho más por Alice porque generalmente vivía detrás mío. La llamé al móvil para sacarme cualquier duda. Me contestó al instante y me dijo que estaba todo bien, que en un rato llegaban. Me fui a la habitación, puse mi nana en el reproductor de música y me recosté en el sillón. Cerré los ojos en el vano intento de dormir y me deje llevar por la música.

A lo que me parecieron segundos, llegaron todos. Pero todos, incluyendo a Edward, que subió a saludarme, y contarme que no se iba nadie hasta la semana entrante.

Había algo extraño detrás de todo esto. Hacía rato que no veía a la familia confabulada en algo. Debía de ser algo grande. Y me agarraba terror de sólo saber que Alice estaba en el medio y tan contenta.

* * *

_**Holaaas! Aquii subo de nuevo, un poqitin tardee.. el fic ya esta por ver su final.. lo único espero no decepcionar a nadie..**_

_**Esta semana se me va a complicar un poco subir ya que tengo examenes :S pero prometo hacer lo posible por actualizar..**_

_**MILES DE GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWSS! me levantan el animo y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo :P**_

_**Queria tambien agradecer a Arya15 que esta traduciendo mi fic al frances y que me olvide de agradecerle antes.. GRACIAS!**_

_**y a mi amiga Sil, por prestarme su segundo nombre para la novia de Jake xP y por recomendarme esta cancion divina que puse aqui.. GRACIASSS!**_

_**Ahora si me despidoo.. GRACIAS A TODOSSS!**_

_**un besoteeee**_

_**Andii..!**_


End file.
